NecroDuelist
by Razorwind
Summary: Alex is a necromancer, he is taunted every day at school and has just blown his cover. so what will happen when, armed with the millenium sword, he is transported to the YuGiOh world? R&R, No flames. DISCONTINUED


Necro duellist A Razor Wind Fanfic 

Disclaimer

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I hereby swear that I am not liable for any damage that may befall them or for any therapy they may need after starring in this fic

  Alex was depressed, he was also a Goth but that's not important, he had tried and tried and tried to ignore all the people at school who teased him, about his hair, about his clothes and about the fact he carried a set of seven bells with him wherever he went. Alex was a Necromancer, a death dabbler, and he had blown his cover that day, he had sent someone into death, then dragged them back out, just to make him stop taunting him. He watched TV and when Yu-Gi-Oh came on he got out his pack of duelling cards, his dragon/dark/death deck and watched, taking note of the tactics used by Yami and his opponents. That was another reason people mocked him, he played the duelling cards game, he was good, he watched Yu-Gi-Oh as much for the tactics as for the show itself.

'If only my life could be different, if only people understood me' Alex thought as he gripped his 'millennium sword', his custom made Egyptian sword. He put his deck away and conjured a spirit flame as a light; he put on the bandolier of seven bells and held the 'book of the dead', his sword was sheathed, and picked up his almanac of rituals, He flicked through the pages of the almanac, looking for a certain ritual. When he found what he was looking for he checked the conditions of the night, "Hmmmmm, yessss! The moon is in the right phase, right month too" he said under his breath "now, to work".

  Alex went down to the cellar, his sanctum, his special, magically protected workshop. Alex read the whole passage in the book that outlined; the ritual, it's purpose, and the effects it would have on both this world and the realm he decided to travel to, it was a dimensional transverse ritual (it said realm on the page but that was ye olde language), with it he could slip out of this dimension/realm and into another, one of his choosing. The book said that you could travel to any realm, as long as you had enough information about that realm, you could get back, if you wanted to, by doing the ritual again and supplying info on this realm. Alex put on his full Necromancer gear, black jeans, his black Necromantically charged top, shirt and gloves (these became his armour) and his long, ankle length, black leather jacket. He had put the bandolier on under the jacket and had attached the sword to his waist via his sword belt.

  He stood in the middle of the red pentagram in the middle of the floor, in it's five points he had drawn the runes that charged the ritual, they also, when combined with the ritual, opened the gate to the realm of your choosing. Alex had chosen the Yu-Gi-Oh realm as a test, and had brought a full set of the ingredients needed to take with him. As information he had his deck, his sword and all the tapes of Yu-Gi-Oh he had, he would have to concentrate and think of Yu-Gi-Oh as well, to get a clear transverseing point.

Alex was ready, he placed his chosen objects on the floor in the centre of the pentagram, he had written a letter to his parents about what he was going to do, he didn't think they would believe it, they would just think he had just run away, but he had left a list of names of all the people who had been tormenting him so he might cause some justice to be served to them. He had also changed the wards on the room to open the door to people after he was gone, he had left a letter to people, the police probably, telling them what was safe to touch and what would fight back if it was removed from it's designated spot. Alex was taking a 

Backpack of stuff with him; the book of the dead, the ingredients for the realm transverse ritual, his almanac of rituals and an extra jacket (his other clothes were spelled to clean themselves). His pockets were full of all his money he could actually get, and some chocolate. 

  Alex stood in the middle of the pentagram and began the incantations for the ritual. He faced the first rune, and began 

  "Ich snee grat um cun langard. Kren dal gran hen mucnk supnar ern cun rendeler" he said, and the first rune began to glow, the herbs on it melting.

He turned to the second rune

  "Onl san vert hed aln con gan rens zerner" Alex chanted and the second rune glowed, lighting the incense

Third rune

  "Elen grander golen gratien, jerner grador veren xandener" Third rune lights, dissolving the bottle of water from the river of death

Fourth rune

  "Kerir tenorth azorth gandier, lendir thenor yorndra comerir" Fourth rune lit up and the skull vaporised, the room also tremored a little

Fifth and final rune

  "Han er tim gol an der gran sak teren derir yerder haunder granderin grimorender" Fifth rune, and the warded steel disk exploded, but he pieces went no further than the boundaries of the fifth point on the pentagram, they hit the floor and froze

The final incantation, to open the portal

  "Rendeler zerner xandener comerir grimorener, pliu e es domine, donna e es requiem" Alex chanted, the room shaking now, and the whole pentagram glowed pale blue, five beams of light, one from each point of the penagram, met above Alex's head, and the pentagon in the middle of the pentagram was enclosed in a shield of pale blue, it now felt like a Richter 3 earthquake was under the house.

  All of Alex's stuff started to glow and he concentrated on the Yu-Gi-Oh World/Realm/Dimension, whatever it was called, and he too began to glow, brighter and brighter and brighter and then blackness.

  Naturally Yugi and his Grandpa, and Joey (he had been sleeping over), were a bit surprised to find a Goth on the floor of the shop, in the middle of a pentagram shape, burned into the floor, when they woke up in the morning, Yugi heard Yami in his head gasp a bit as they uncovered Alex's millennium sword, and duelling deck. The seven bells and the books in his backpack were a mystery to the four of them and would have to be explained by the Goth when he woke up, which would be a while yet.

 Miles away Ryou twitched in his sleep as Bakura's spirit glowered inside the ring, he could sense a new millennium item, and he wanted it.

  "What are we going to do with him?" Yugi asked his grandpa

  "Put him in one of the bedrooms until he wakes up" Grandpa told him, and they picked up the sleeping Alex and dumped him upstairs in the room Joey was using

 _"There is something strange about him," _Yami said in Yugi's head _"some magic, but not mine, or millennium. Something older, more powerful."_

  When Alex woke it was in a strange bed in a strange room, he still had all his things he remembered having, books, bells, sword, deck, clothes, yup, everything. He decided to get out of the room and conjured a spirit fire just as a comforter. He walked downstairs and came face to face with Yugi, Joey and Yugi's Grandpa. His eyes widened and he dropped the spirit fire, which extinguished with a 'phissssss' as it hit the floor

  "I…it's…it's, you" said Alex, "it…worked" then he passed out and hit the floor with a thud


End file.
